Schoohouse Love
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: After their adventure in the Capsule Monster world, Yami gets a new body, thanks to Shadi. But on his second day of school, he sees a beautiful youn girl from America named Hideko Roberts. Later the gang reutrn to the Capsule monster world! What will happ
1. Home at last!

Schoolhouse Love

By: Ayato Kamina

Summary: Based after Capsule Monsters. Yami now has a body of his own he enrolls in school with Yugi. But on the second day he sees a beautiful young girl sitting on the steps. Will it be love at first sight or will this young lady give him the cold shoulder? Plus, they somehow return to the Capsule Monster world! What will happen? YamixOC and JoeyxOC. Some spoilers!

Chapter 1:

Home at Last!

Yugi walked into the Game Shop with a big sigh of relief. His brother, Yami soon followed. They had just gotten home from their adventure in the world of Capsule Monsters, a game that was spreading like wildfire in Japan and much like Duel Monsters. Joey then won a trip to India but a few miles to their destination, their plane crashed.

Along their way to find help, they came across an unexpected traveler: Dr. Alex Brisbane, who was a colleague of Yugi's grandfather. He lead them to a nearby cave where Yugi and the others were transported to a different world.

As they tried to find their way home, they unleashed many monsters and they had to complete five tasks. They passed them all, thanks to Yami and his Duel Armor, which could help him fuse into any monster he wishes. After they completed all five tests they were ready to go home, but they soon found out they haven't finished the game just yet.

Along the way their ally, Alexander the Great wasn't who they thought he was. It turned out that Alex Brisbane was the _evil _Alexander bent on destroying the world. They defeated him and were now able to return home. And as a gift, Yami was given a body thanks to their old friend, Shadi, along the way.

Yugi went upstairs and collapsed on his bed. Yami leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. He glanced at Yugi's radio in curiosity and started to walk to it. "So, how do you like your new body, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked staring at the ceiling. Yami didn't hear him as he got close to the radio. He pressed the power button and jumped and fell on his back as music blared from the speakers. Yugi laughed and went to turn off the radio. "You okay?" Yugi asked laughing.

"Yugi, what was that noise?" Yami asked still freaked out.

"That was music. You hear it around the world," Yugi explained grabbing something from the desk. "And this," he said holding up a plastic square case with a disc in it. "Is a CD. Music is programmed in this disc so anyone with walkmans or CD players can listen to them on the road or just listen to music while they relax by the pool or something."

Yami took the CD from Yugi's hands and stared at it and even sniffed it. He took the CD out and placed it in the radio. The sounds of the guitar and drums filled the room. Yami smiled and started to listen closely to the sound of the music and even the lyrics. The song suited the dream he and Yugi had before their journey a couple days ago.

_I must've dreamed a thousand dreams_

_Been haunted by a million screams_

_But I can hear the marching feet_

_They're moving into the street_

Yami tried to sing along with the music but he knew he was off key but he didn't care. He seemed to enjoy the modern world's culture of entertainment.

_Now did you read the news today?_

_They say that danger's come our way_

_But I can see the fire still alight_

_They're burning into the night_

_There's too many men, too many people_

_Making too many problems_

_There's not much love to go around_

_Can't you see this is the land of confusion?_

Soon the song ended. "That was a good song, Yugi," Yami smiled. "Yeah. Like you said. It kinda suits the dream we had," Yugi said sitting on his bed. He glanced at his calendar. School would be starting tomorrow and that's when he got an idea. "Pharaoh? How would you like to go to my school tomorrow?"

Yami glanced up at him. "You sure? I don't want to be a bother…" he said.

"I'm sure. Besides, Joey and the others will be there," Yugi smiled. Yami thought for a while then smiled. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Awesome! We go back tomorrow and I'll have your uniform ready for ya," Yugi smiled jumping off the bed and ran off to tell his grandpa. Yami chuckled and curled up in the extra bed Yugi's grandfather got him and fell asleep.

Chapter 2 comin up!


	2. Math Whiz!

Chapter 2:

Math Whiz!

Yami smiled as he walked with Yugi to school on his first day. He was excited to start the day with a little knowledge not from his past but now from the modern world.

Yugi helped him get registered and got him his ID card and they both walked to Yami's first class: Algebra.

As they got to the classroom, Yugi stopped at the door. "You're on your own, big guy," he said slugging Yami on the arm. "Ow," Yami moaned rubbing his arm. Yugi giggled. "Meet me and the others at lunch at 12:05 on the patio. See ya!" he cried running off to his next class.

Yami waved and walked into the room. He was surprised that he was the only one in the room so far. A tall young man wearing a white buttoned up shirt purple sunglasses and had brown spiky hair almost similar to Yami's. He glanced up and jumped a little. "Oh! You startled me!" he said laughing. "Sorry," Yami blushed. He glanced at his schedule. "Are you…Mr. Mido?"

"Ban Mido, actually," the man said standing up and holding out his hand. Yami looked confused at the gesture. Mr. Mido laughed. "You shake it! Surely you should know that by now," he said tilting his glasses up a little. Yami nodded with a chuckle and took the older man's hand in his and shook it firmly. He didn't want to tell the teacher that he didn't know the handshake because of him being from Egypt over 5,000 years ago.

"Welcome to Domino High…Atem Mutoh, is it?" Mr. Mido asked glancing at his computer with a list of names of students in his class. "Yes," Yami smiled. "Alright then," Mr. Mido said letting go of his hand. "Why don't you sit…in the front row near the window for me?" he asked pointing to the chair next to the window. Yami nodded and went to his seat. Soon the rest of the students filed in and got to their seats.

About thirty minutes later into class, Yami was busy taking notes from his teacher about the rules of the classroom and the school itself. Now the fun part for him begins.

"Alright, can anyone tell me the answer to this problem?" Mr. Mido asked pointing to the board which had the mathematic quotation: (8x +5x4) ?

Yami raised his hand seeing that the other students did not. "Yami?" Mr. Mido asked.

"Would the answer be 13x5?" he asked. Everyone looked over at the boy seeing that he didn't have a calculator to figure it all out. "Yes, that's correct. Very impressive, Atem," Mr. Mido smiled. Atem just smiled and continued with his work.

After school, Yami and Yugi walked home. As they got in, Yami collapsed on the couch with a heaved sigh. "Like your first day?" Yugi asked.

"It was intriguing," Yami replied. After dinner and a movie the two headed off to bed for the night.

I'm not sure if the math problem I gave him is right. So don't hurt me! Sorry it's short though!


	3. A new Girl

Chapter 3:

A new Girl

Note: Hideko is mine!

"Hey, Yami!" A voice called. Yami was just walking down the street to school letting Yugi catch up with Tea' and Tristan. "Hello, Joey, Serenity," Yami waved back as the group headed off the school. As the group walked on, Yami saw a young girl about his age with short brown hair and a white head band, her hazel eyes glancing at her hands. She wore the female uniform for the school and she seemed real nervous.

Blushing slightly, Yami walked over to the young one. "Uh…Hello," he said shyly. The girl looked up at him and smiled. "Hi," she said sweetly. Yami's cheeks turned bright pink. "Um…are…you new here?"

"Yeah. I just came from Texas," the girl smiled standing up. "Wh-what's…your name?" Yami asked still blushing. "Hideko Roberts," the girl said extending her hand. Yami looked confused at the gesture seeing that he knew it yesterday. Hideko giggled. "You shake it, silly! That's what we Americans do as a greeting," she smiled.

Yami nodded slowly and hesitantly reach out his hand taking her in his. "I'm…Yami…Yami Mutoh," Yami said. Hideko smiled and shook his hand. Yami glanced down seeing that he was still holding her hand. "Sorry…" he said blushing and taking his hand away. Hideko just giggled. "So Yami, what's your first class?" she asked. "Uh…Algebra. You?" Yami asked.

"I have that class too!" Hideko cried. "Really? Uh…shall I walk you there?" Yami asked.

"Sure," Hideko said.

"Alright," Yami blushed as he held the door for her. The two walked to class together and Yami blushed at her the whole way there, making the new student giggle.

During Algebra, everyone was busy with their work and Mr. Mido was asleep. Hideko was struggling on the work as well. Setting down her pencil she put her head in her hands. "Man…" she moaned.

Yami noticed her struggles as he was almost done with his work. He glanced at the teacher to make sure he was asleep. "Need some help, Hideko?" he asked.

"Oh, do I ever," Hideko said. "Let me see your work and I'll see what I can do," Yami smiled reaching for her work. She watched as Yami studied the sheet and smiled. _He is so smart…and one cute guy to boot!_ She thought.

Yami smiled at the paper. "Ah, I see what you did wrong," he said. He guided her through the problem and wrote notes down for her. "You understand it now?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Hideko smiled kissing him on the cheek. Yami blushed slightly touching his cheek. "Heh…I try my best," he smiled as he returned to his work.

After school, Hideko was walking home carrying her books. From across the street, Yami was walking home as well before he saw her. Smiling he waved and ran to her. "Hideko! Wait up!" he called.

"Hey!" Hideko cried waving as he caught up with her. "So did you enjoy your first day?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," Hideko smiled.

"Want me to walk you home?" Yami asked.

"Sure!" Hideo smiled. As they walked on, Yami sighed. "There's something I want to ask you," he said.

Hideko stopped under a tree. "What is it?" she asked blushing.

"…this may seem kind of sudden but…" Yami sighed taking a deep breath. "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" he asked in one breath.

Hideko blushed and giggled. "I'd love too!"

Yami looked up turning pink. "Really?"

"Yeah. How does tomorrow at the movies sound?"

"Sure. What movie?"

Hideko smirked. "How about 'the Ring' at 7:30?"

"I'm there."

Hideko smiled and took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it and gave it to him. "Here's my cell. Call me!" she said kissing him on the cheek and walking away.

Yami blushed and waved heading back to the Game Shop.

After school the next day, Yami went to his room and looked in his closet trying to figure out what to wear. He pulled out his black tank top and black jeans and boots. He walked out of the house and went to the theater to wait for Hideko.

Then a blue Mitsubishi eclipse rove up and Hideko stepped out wearing a light blue shirt and a black skirt with sky blue flowers on it. She also wore flip flops with a little flower design between the toes and she wore gold earrings that looked like coins and wore a necklace with a wizard holding a crystal ball around her neck.

Yami was in awe of her beauty and walked toward her as the car drove away. "You…you look…magnificent," he whispered taking her hand and kissed it softly. Hideko blushed. "Thank you," she said with a giggle. Yami smiled and the walked into the theatre getting their snacks along the way.

Halfway into the movie, Hideko got scared and clung onto Yami's shirt. Yami blushed at the contact but put his arms around her. "It's alright. I'm here," he whispered.

Soon the movie was over and the couple walked out. "What did you think?" Yami asked.

"Very suspenseful," Hideko said with a shiver. "And yet scary!"

Yami chuckled. "What did you think?" Hideko asked.

"Let's just say I won't watch TV or answer the phone for a while," Yami said.

Hideko laughed. "Same here!"

"Can I talk to you privately for a second?" Yami whispered. "Sure," Hideko said confused as they went to a more less crowded area. "What is it?" Hideko asked cocking her head.

Yami sighed nervously. "This may seem sudden, but…" he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Hideko…even though I knew you for only two days but I have to say this…I…I love you."

Hideko gasped as tears were about to fall. "I…I love you too…" she whispered as her tears fell. Yami smiled and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Hideko leaned into his touch smiling softly. Yami lifted up her chin gazing into her hazel eyes. He closed his own as his lips met hers. Hideko's eyes widened and closed her eyes deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Yami deepened it more putting his hands around her waist. They pulled away after a while. "I love you…so much…" he whispered. Hideko held him tightly smelling the sweet cologne on his neck.

"Let's go home," he whispered walking away holding her hand.

Short i know. Ill upload the next chap later. I'm pooped.


	4. A Musical Experience

Chapter 4:

A Musical Experience

Note: Yami and the others singing I got from a dream I had three days ago. Song is by Disturbed.

(Warning! Some lemon! No like, Spik the Bold note and youll be at the end of the chap)

Yami smiled as he walked in the door to the Game Shop. His date was so wonderful, he couldn't stop smiling. "Hey there, DiCaprio," Yugi joked. Yami frowned and cocked his head. "Leonardo DiCaprio. He's an actor," Yugi explained.

Yami still cocked his head.

Yugi chuckled. "Never mind," he said lying on the couch watching TV. Yami glanced at it seeing a group of men on stage before a crowd of people. The leader stepped up to a microphone and was singing loudly to the audience. "Yugi, what's that man doing?" he asked sitting next to him.

"He's singing, Yami," Yugi explained. "He's the leader of the band we listened to last night." Yami watched the man with curiosity and his eyes widened. "He's singing that song!" he cried. "Yeah. It's the live version. Bands like them go on tours all over the world," Yugi said.

Yami watched the video with interest and got an idea. "Yugi, do you think you can teach me to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sing."

Yugi almost broke out laughing. "Are-are you serious? Personally, I don't think you _can _sing!" he cried. Yami blushed in embarrassment. "What made you decide to do this anyway?" Yugi asked. Yami reached into his pocket and took out a flyer that said. 'Battle of the Bands! Starting August 31st -September 3rd. Sign up now! The show begins on September 12th at 8 pm.'

"Ah, I see," Yugi said. "Alright. I'll teach you. Come on," he said as he went upstairs and Yami followed.

Moments later, Yami was sitting on the bed, lyrics in his hand while Yugi was holding an electric guitar. "Okay, Yami, you ready? We went over the vocals and practiced your singing skills. You're pretty good," Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Yami nodded. Yugi nodded and tuned his guitar. "Okay, five, four, three, two, one," he whispered as he played the intro to the song.

After about five minutes, the song was over. "Wow! You were great!" Yugi cried. "Thanks," Yami smiled.

"Maybe the guys could join us, you know?" Yugi asked.

"Alright, sounds good," Yami nodded.

Days went by and the boys had practiced for hours on end. Until finally, the day of the show arrived. Yami stood outside waiting for Hideko to arrive. He had invited her to the show and she happily accepted.

"Yami!" Hideko cried form afar. Yami smiled as she ran into his arms almost knocking him over. "You made it!" he cried as he kissed her deeply. "Nervous?" Hideko asked.

"A little. But I can manage. I have a surprise for you too," Yami winked. They both walked into the school building and Yami led her to her seat. "Cheer for me, hon," he whispered as he kissed her cheek and ran off behind stage.

After about a few bands, Yami's group was next. They called themselves 'The Warriors' hence what they went through. As the curtains rose, Hideko noticed Yami wasn't there yet. Sound of guitars filled the room and from backstage, smoke appeared. Yami came out wearing the armor of the Black Luster Solider and holding a sword as well doing a flip to the microphone. He set the sword down and grabbed the microphone. Seeing Hideko, he smiled as he began to sing.

Yami: _I must've dreamed a thousand dreams_

_Been haunted by a million screams_

_But I can hear the marching feet_

_They're moving into the street_

_Now did you read the news today?_

_They say that danger's come our way_

_But I can see the fire still alight_

_They're burning into the night_

_There's too many men, too many people_

_Making too many problems_

_There's not much love to go around_

_Can't you see this is the land of confusion?_

_This is the world we live in _

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh_

Yami: _And these are the hands we're given _

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh_

Yami:_ Use them and let's start trying _

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh_

Yami: _To make it a place worth living in_

Yami tapped his foot to the music smiling as he heard Hideko squeal. He nodded to Yugi, who began the next verse.

Yugi: _Oh Superman, where are you now?_

_When everything's gone wrong somehow_

_The man of steel, he's man of power_

_I'm losing control by the hour_

_This is the time, this is the place_

_So we look for the future_

_But there's not much love to go around_

_Tell me why this is the land of confusion_

Yami: _This is the world we live in_

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh_

Yami: _And these are the hands we're given _

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh_

Yami:_ Use them and let's start trying _

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh_

Yami: _To make it a place worth living in_

As Joey and Yugi did the instrumental part of the song, Yami walked to the edge of the stage and knelt down taking Hideko's hand and making her face his violet eyes.

Yami: _I remember long ago, when the sun was shining _

_And all the stars were bright, all through the night_

_In the wake of this madness as I held you tight…_

_So long ago_

Hideko blushed. He never heard him sing before. His voice was amazing! Yami smiled as he led her next to him as he sang the final verse.

Yami: _I won't be coming home tonight_

_My generation will put it right_

_We're not just making promises_

_That we know we'll never keep_

_There's too many men, too many people_

_Making too many problems_

_There's not much love to go around_

_Can't you see this is the land of confusion?_

_Now, this is the world we live in_

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh_

Yami: _And these are the hands we're given _

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh_

Yami:_ Use them and let's start trying _

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh  
_

Yami: _To make it a place worth fighting for _

This is the world we live in

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh_

Yami: _And these are the hands we're given _

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh_

Yami:_ Stand up and let's start showing_

Yugi and Joey:_ ooh_

_  
_Yami: _Just where our lives are going to_

As the song came to a close Yami fell to his knees raising his fist in the air. Everyone applauded as Yami bowed. He stood up smiling at the crowd. "Good evening, Domino High!" He cried. More cheers erupted from the crowd. "Before the winner of this contest is announced, I'd like to ask something to this lovely lady who joined us tonight," he said gesturing to Hideko. The girl blushed as he came to him. "Hideko, you are a beautiful woman, and you're very smart. When I met you, I thought my whole world could change forever," he said. From his pocket, he pulled out a black velvet box and held it out to her. He got down on one knee taking her hand and opening the box with his other. A huge gold ring with an exquisite diamond in the center appeared. Hideko gasped in shock. "Hideko…will you marry me?" Yami asked.

Everyone in the audience went crazy. Hideko had tears in her eyes as she stared at the ring. Yami gave her the microphone so everyone could hear her answer.

"Yami Mutoh…Yes!" Hideko cried. Everyone clapped and Yami slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a tender kiss. They broke off smiling.

"And now to announce the winner of the Battle of the Bands," an announcer cried. The other bands and Yami were backstage just waiting for the results. Yami held Hideko's hand tightly in anxiety and excitement.

"The winner is… 'The Warriors', with their song 'Land of Confusion'!

Yami was in shock. They won! "Yami! You did it!" Hideko cried hugging him tightly. Yami chuckled. "I'm…I'm really overwhelmed!" he cried. He and the others ran to the front of the stand and got their trophy. Yami thought of something he remembered in an award ceremony and went up to the microphone again. "Wow! This is…this is truly a remarkable event!" he said happily. "I never knew this would happen. I'd like to thank my brother Yugi who inspired me to get into this contest and I also like to thank my other friends, Joey, who was at the one of the guitars--"

"Hell yeah, man!" Joey cried.

"And Tristan who was at the drums," Yami continued with a chuckle. "But most importantly, I'd like to thank someone else. A lovely woman who has turned my whole world around. Hideko Roberts. Thanks a lot, babe. I love you," he said pecking her on the cheek. Hideko blushed deeply red.

Later, the gang left the auditorium with Yami, who had his arm around Hideko. He was still in his Black Luster Solider armor as the group walked home. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up," Yami said.

"Oh? Gonna have… 'fun' with your girl?" Joey asked elbowing him. Yami blushed deeper as the guys walked away. "Now…where were we?" Yami asked with a smirk.

Hideko giggled and kissed him on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck. Yami deepened it holding her close. As he did, his armor disappeared. Yami smirked as he moved to kiss her neck tenderly and lead her to the back patio of the cafeteria.

**(Note: this is where the lemon starts. I warn you, it's not very detailed. It's my first time, so try to be nice. Don't like, skip)**

He pinned her to one of the tables and got on top of her. "Yami, won't we be seen?" Hideko asked with a slight moan. Yami smirked and with a wave of his hand, an invisible barrier was put up. "Now everyone will just think this is an empty part of the school," Yami smirked.

"Oooh…" Hideko giggled. Yami smiled and kissed her deeply running his hands up her shirt. Hideko moaned softly as her hands went towards his belt. Yami moaned softly as well and removed the young girl's shirt. Hideko shivered at the cool breeze and slipped off Yami's pants.

Yami smiled as the rest of their clothes were removed. "Are you a sorcerer or something?" Hideko asked with a smile. "Because you arouse me."

"More like a pharaoh, my dear, only five thousand eighteen," Yami smirked. Hideko smiled. "I like those odds," she smirked. Yami lowered himself onto her. "You ready, my love?" he asked.

"Born ready," Hideko laughed. Yami smiled as he inserted himself in her and slowly moved up and down. Hideko moaned arching her back. "Ohhh…Yami…" she moaned.

"Want me to go faster?" Yami grunted. "Yes…" Hideko moaned. Yami went a little faster moaning in pleasure. Hideko moaned louder arching her back. "Yami!" She cried in pleasure with a soft moan. Yami went a little faster moaning with each thrust. Hideko just screamed in pleasure as she felt contractions in her lower extremities. Yami moaned as he came in her. He collapsed on top of her smiling and panting. "Wow…you…you were great…" he said.

**(Note: Lemon ends here!)**

"You were amazing…" Hideko smiled as she got dressed. Yami put his clothes back on and they both walked home. "When's the wedding?" Hideko asked.

"How about in the springtime?" Yami asked.

"Sure," Hideko smiled kissing him on the cheek and walking in her house.

Yugi relaxed on the couch almost falling asleep. Yami walked in, limping a little. "Hey, Yami. You have fun?" Yugi asked jokingly.

"I don't kiss and tell," Yami smirked. "Sorry," Yugi said rolling his eyes. "It was amazing," Yami said as he lay on the chair with a sigh of happiness. He didn't realize that he and Yugi both fell asleep.

Chappy 5 soon!


	5. What the hell?

Chapter 5:

What the Hell?

Yami stirred slightly opening his eyes. He rubbed them sand sat up, yawning a little. "Yami?" a voice called. Yami opened his eyes seeing a beautiful girl before him. "Hideko? Is this a dream…? I feel like…there's an angel over me…" he said groggily.

"This isn't a dream," Hideko said with worry. "We're in big trouble!"

"What? What do you mean?" Yami asked still groggy. "Just wake up!" Hideko cried. Yami opened his eyes fully and saw a huge forest around them and their friends lying on the ground. "What? Where?" Yami cried and looked at his arm. A familiar gun-like object was on his arm along with a familiar belt.

"Oh…shit," He muttered. "What?" Hideko asked. She glanced at the objects on her. "What in hell?" she cried.

"…Hideko, I don't think we're in Domino anymore…" Yami said. "Yami, quit yelling," Yugi moaned in his sleep. Yami rushed to his brother's side. "Yugi! Wake up!" he cried. Yugi rubbed his eyes tiredly and was startled. "What? Where are--" he glanced at his arm and waist. "Not again…" he groaned.

Soon the others woke up. "Aw man…last thing I remember was dreaming about that monkey with vanilla pudding again," Joey groaned. He glanced at his wrist and waist. "Aw man!" he groaned falling on his back. "Not this again…"

"What's going on, Yami?" Hideko asked with fear. She clung onto his chest but only felt metal. "Yami?" she asked. Yami looked down seeing the armor he had not long ago. He sighed. "Hideko…you may not believe this, but…we're in the world of Capsule Monsters."

"Capsule what?" Hideko repeated. "We've been in the world before but we had to defeat a very powerful foe by the name of Alexander," Yami explained.

"We went through five challenges in order to get home," Yugi continued. "But we knew we weren't finished yet."

Hideko blinked and glanced at Yami's belt. He had four capsules in the little slots as the others only had three. "What?"

Yami sighed and took out a capsule. "Hideko…I need you to watch this," he said loading a capsule in his shooter. "Fire capsule!" he cried. His capsule was launched and a monster appeared. "Magician of Black Chaos!" Hideko cried in awe.

Yami smiled. "Now watch this. It's what you guys call…cool," he said outstretching his arms. "Activate Duel Armor!" he yelled. His monster merged with him and his body was turned into almost the identical version of the monster, only the staff was like a DNA strand and his wings were like bats wings. "Whoa…" Hideko said in awe. "How are we supposed to get home?" she asked in fear.

Yami held her hand tightly. "Something tells me that we haven't seen the last of Alex," he said sadly. "Let's split up. We'll meet back here after sundown."

Everyone nodded and split up in different directions. Hideko and Yami went off into a deep forest with Hideko clinging to his jacket like a lost child. "Yami, I'm scared," she whimpered closing her eyes tightly. Just as she opened her eyes, Yami was nowhere to be seen. "Yami…?" she called.

There was no answer. "Yami? Where are you?" Hideko called again. She heard a low growl from the forest. "Who's there?" she called. "Hello?"

The roar became louder and Hideko took a step back. "Yami…?" she called. Suddenly, a lion-like creature jumped out of the woods growling like a mad dog. It was on two legs and had a long blonde mane, it's sharp teeth bared to the little girl. Hideko didn't know what to do. She took another step back and did what her gut told her to do.

Run.

As she did, the monster ran after her jumping from tree to tree. Hideko ran as fast as she could but she tripped on a rock landing on her front. She turned around as the creature pinned her, ready to bite her head off. She screamed as the monster prepared to attack.

"CHAOS SCEPTER BLAST ATTACK!"

A dark ball of energy appeared on the monster and it exploded, sending the creature flying. Hideko opened her eyes to see her savior. "Yami!" she cried. "Are you okay?" Yami asked. Hideko nodded holding her stomach. "Hideko? What's wrong?" Yami asked kneeling to her. Hideko just smiled.

"I'm gonna have a baby," she whispered. Yami's smiled turned wider and he hugged her tightly. "You made me the happiest man alive!" Yami cried, unaware that the creature was behind him.

"Yami! Look out!" Hideko cried. Before Yami could react he was picked up and thrown against a tree and hitting a rock on his way down, knocking him out. "Yami!" Hideko screamed. The creature went over to Yami about to make the kill. Hideko took a step back touching what looked like a rock. But it wasn't.

It was a capsule. "That's it!" She said to herself. She smirked getting and idea. The creature picked up the Pharaoh about to kill him. "Hey, Simba!" Hideko cried. "Put him down!"

The monster only growled in refusal. "That's the way you wanna play, huh?" Hideko smirked taking out her capsule and loading it. "Fire!" she cried. "Come forth, Magician's Valkyria!"

A tall female mage appeared in a teal dress with a staff in a shape of a question mark. The monster growled grabbing Yami by the neck and tightening its grip. "Now, my mage! Attack with Mystic Scepter Blast!" Hideko cried. The mage fired a blast at the creature destroying it and Yami fell to the ground as his armor disappeared. "Yami!" Hideko cried as her monster returned to her capsule and she rushed to him. "Yami…Yami, talk to me! Wake up!" she cried shaking him.

Yami slowly stirred opening his eyes. "…Hideko…?" he whispered. "Yami! Thank goodness!" Hideko cried. "You alright?" Yami asked. "Yeah, I'm fine! But…what about you?" Hideko wondered.

"I'm okay," Yami said sitting up. He cried out in pain rubbing his head. "Easy, Yami," Hideko soothed laying him down against the tree trunk. "You just rest."

Yami smiled placing a hand on her stomach. "Beautiful…" he whispered before falling asleep. Hideko smiled and went off to go find some wood for a fire.

Later that night, Hideko was watching Yami closely. He was still asleep after she went to get some wood. "Hideko!" a voice called. "Yugi! Guys!" Hideko cried happily. "Where've you been? And what happened to Yami?" Yugi wondered.

"He…he saved my life from…a giant monster," Hideko said sadly. "What'd it look like?" Joey asked. "A lion, but it was standing on two legs," Hideko said. "Yami tried to kill it but got attacked as well. And…" she reached into her belt pulling out a capsule. "I found this."

"Wow! Your first capsule!" Yugi cried. "What's inside it?"

"Magician's Valkyria," Hideko smiled. "Awesome!" Joey cried.

That night everyone was asleep, Hideko was wide awake, just watching Yami. She didn't realize that she fell asleep as well. Yami started to stir and open his eyes, feeling better than he did earlier. "Ow…What…what happened?" he asked. He looked around finding that everyone was asleep, even Hideko. He smiled weakly and got up to look around the forest.

Chappy 6 comin!


	6. Where's Yami?

Chapter 6:

Where's Yami?

As Yami walked on, he came to a large lake. He knelt down looking at his reflection. He only saw himself as the Pharaoh and sighed. "If only I knew my past…but the last time we were here, I never trusted Alex…" he said sadly.

He suddenly heard something rustle in the bushes and turned around. "Who's there?" he cried. The rustles became louder And Yami stood his ground, loading his capsule. "Come on out!" he yelled aiming his shooter at the bushes. A small blue creature that looked like a dragon came out pretending to roar. Yami was shocked and lowered his shooter. "Oh, hey little guy," he said kneeling down to him. "What are you doing out here alone?" He put his hand out to the creature to let him sniff it.

The creature happily did so nuzzling him. Yami chuckled and picked up the creature in his arms. "Wait a minute…you're a Blue Eyes!" Yami cried.

Unaware someone was hiding as well as the creature was nuzzling the Pharaoh. The Blue Eyes opened an eye winking at the person in the forest. The figure nodded and aimed what appeared to be a bamboo trunk putting a dart inside. Yami seemed confused at the creature's actions.

"What's wrong, fella?" Yami asked. The creature just squirmed and jumped out of his arms flapping its wings and squeaked at the figure as in saying 'Now!' The figure fired the dart on Yami's neck. He yelped and pulled the dart out and started to feel dizzy. His legs wobbled and he collapsed on the ground.

The figure came out with a familiar grin picking up the Pharaoh and carried him off into the darkness.

Later, Hideko slowly awoke rubbing her eyes. "Did…did I fall asleep?" she asked to herself. She glanced at where Yami was resting but he wasn't there. "Yami?" she called standing up and looking around. She went deep into the forest searching for him. "Yami, where are you?" she called. As she got to the lake she saw a pair of footprints on the sand and another pair much bigger than his. "Oh no…" Hideko whispered as she ran back to camp.

"Guys! Yami's gone!" she yelled.

"Say what?" Joey cried as he and the others awoke. "I was just by the lake and…he wasn't there…" Hideko said with a worried look and clutching her heart. "Don't worry," Yugi said. "We'll find him. Let's split up and see if we can find anything."

The others nodded and they all went alone to look for their lost friend.

Not far Yami was still out feeling himself being carried and tossed somewhere. He felt the wind wisp past his ears and his hair as he fell into the water. Slowly he opened his eyes just a little. _I feel…empty…_he thought sadly. _Like my soul is torn away from me…Yugi…I can't sense him…_he closed his eyes again feeling himself being drifted away.

Later, Yami awoke again this time feeling himself lying on sand. His eyes fully opened and he looked down. "What…?" he moaned. "Yugi!" he looked down seeing his puzzle wasn't around his neck. "My puzzle!" he cried. "Could…could Yugi be trapped inside it?"

Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes. "Not you again," he moaned loading his capsule. But what came out was just a baby Red Eyes roaring a little at him. "Well, hey there," he said going over to it and kneeling down. The red eyes chirped in curiosity.

Yami chuckled. "It's déjà vu all over again," he said. Suddenly, the creature bit Yami's finger growling a little. "Ow!" he cried pulling away from the creature. "Naughty little thing," he said to himself. Then the creature began to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just…" Yami started. Suddenly he heard what he thought were gunshots and saw the whole forest go in flames. The dragon stopped crying and cawed at Yami pointing at him as of saying; 'You did it!'

Yami didn't hear its caws as the flames opened a path for them to go through. He picked up the baby Red Eyes and they ran through the path of fire. As he did, he tripped on a rock landing on his stomach and dropped the baby Red Eyes. Yami tried to get up but he felt some pressure on his hand and groaned in pain. "Well, well, we meet again," said a voice releasing its grip on the boy's hand. Yami looked up to see a tall dark figure looming over him. He stood up and aimed his capsule shooter at him. "Who are you!" he demanded. Then the little Red Eyes hopped into the figure's arms sticking its tongue out at Yami. The figure stepped out of the shadows. "Alexander!" Yami cried.

"Correct, my young friend. And to make sure you don't leave, I have a surprise in store," Alexander cried loading his capsule and launched it. "Lava Golem, trap him!" he cried. A monster made from lava went over to Yami and trapped him in its cage. Yami growled as Alex walked away and Lava Golem following its master.

Unaware, a familiar creature lurked in the bushes with a sad look on its face and flew off looking for others.

"Yami!" Hideko called from deep within the forest. She heard rustling noises and ran faster running into a village. "Hideko!" Yugi cried. "Yugi! Do you hear that?" Hideko asked. She grabbed a stick as the noise became louder and whacked it as it came into view.

It was none other than Joey and Tristan. "Guys! I'm so sorry!" Hideko said blushing.

"We were just coming to look for ya!" Joey cried rubbing his head. "Sorry. I'm just…worried about Yami…I hope he's okay…" Hideko said sadly. "We'll find him," Yugi said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, they heard what seemed to be noises of a bird. "What was that?" Hideko asked. From the bushes, the little Blue Eyes that led Yami into a trap appeared frantically cawing and waving its arms. "What's up, little guy?" Hideko asked kneeling to him. The creature jumped in her arms and imitated what he had seen earlier in the woods not far from the village. "What happened to Yami?" Yugi asked.

The creature flew out of Hideko's arms and flew off motioning for them to follow it. They followed it deep into the forest until they came over an overturned tree and hid behind it, Hideko with her head just above the trunk as well as the Blue Eyes. He pointed to a nearby clearing. What Hideko saw was a taller mad walking along with a huge lava monster and a cage in its hands. Getting a closer look, she relized who it was.

"Yami!" she whispered. The Blue Eyes nodded frantically. "What are we gonna do?" Yugi asked.

chappy 7 comin soon. I really need some help.


	7. Sacrifice

Chapter 7:

Sacrifice

Deep in a huge temple, Yami struggled against the cage. "Let me go, Alex!" he yelled. "You're more foolish than I thought, Pharaoh," Alex smirked. "You may have defeated me last time, but now, you won't. You're powerless! Lava Golem, release him!"

The monster opened the cage and Yami ran out glaring at Alex. "What do you want from me? If it's a fight you want, you'll get one!"

"Really now?" Alex sneered loading his capsule. "I'm sure you remember this creature! Come forth, my Seven-Armed Fiend!" A giant creature with three arms on each side of its body and one on its head appeared. It also had black bat wings and a tail and red glowing eyes. Yami growled. "You forget I have some tricks up my sleeve too!" he cried loading his capsule.

"Come forth, Magician of Black Chaos!" he cried. "Now, activate Duel Armor!"

His body merged with the mage and he stood ready to fight the huge behemoth. "Let's end this!" he cried as he flew up to strike it.

"Seven-Armed Fiend, defend!" Alex cried. The creature fired what seemed to be a force field sending Yami to the ground. "Damn…" Yami muttered going to attack it again. "Arm of Entrapment!" Alex shouted. Hundreds of arms came from the ground and grabbed Yami throwing him to the floor.

"Yami!" a voice called. Yami weakly sat up using his staff for support. He saw his friends plus Hideko running to him. "Hideko, get out of here!" Yami cried.

"What's going on?" Hideko asked grabbing onto Yami. "Well, the Pharaoh has a girlfriend," Alex taunted. "Don't worry; I'll put her out of your misery! Arm of Destruction!"

The beast raised its arm and a huge ball of fire appeared and it fired it to the girl. "Hideko! Look out!" Yami cried shoving her aside and taking the full blast. He flew across the room and into a pillar and falling to the floor unconscious. "Yami! NO!" Hideko screamed.

Alex laughed. "Now, it's your turn, young lady! Attack her again, my fiend!"

The beast fired again as Hideko braced herself screaming. Suddenly a ball of white light appeared and turned to stone. "What?" Hideko asked. "No matter! I'll destroy that stone with the hand of my beast!" Alex cried. As the blast hit the stone, it seemed to remain undamaged. "What?" Hideko asked. Suddenly the stone began to crack and little shines of light appeared.

"What's going on?" Alex cried. The stone finally crumbled and what came out was a huge Blue Eyes White Dragon brightening the room with its light. "Blue Eyes?" Hideko asked. The monsters turned to her and flew strait into her heart. Her body began to glow and out of her chest came a capsule. "I get it now!" she cried happily taking out another capsule and loading the two inside her shooter. "Go! Blue Eyes White Dragon and Magician's Valkyria!"

As the monsters appeared both of them flew into her chest again causing a bright light to form. Yami shielded himself weakly as the light died out. He opened his eyes weakly and was shocked at what he saw. "…Hideko…?"

The young girl was dressed in a teal outfit with a hint of light blue. In her hand was a light blue staff of the Magician's Valkryia. The wings on her back were light blue angel-like wings. Her crown was also a teal color with a blue gemstone in the center and only had three points at the top of it. On the back the armor also had a tail. She opened her eyes which were a light blue color and she glared at the creature before her. "Leave Yami alone," Hideko said sternly. She raised her staff toward the creature. "Mystic White Lightening!" she cried. A bright purple and blue light shot out from her staff and fired at the creature destroying it.

"So much for your fiend!" Hideko cried. Alex growled. "Just you wait! I'll be back!" he cried disappearing in a puff of smoke. Hideko smiled. "That was easy," she smiled as her armor disappeared. In its place was the same armor Yami had. She turned to see her lover on the ground not moving. "Yami!" she cried rushing over to him. She knelt down to him holding him in her arms. "Yami…Yami, wake up!" she cried tapping his cheek. Yami didn't move. Hideko checked his pulse only to find out he wasn't breathing.

Hideko grew very scared and started thrusting at his chest. "Yami, come on…breathe!" she cried giving him mouth to mouth. As she did she felt him kiss her back. He pulled away and smiled. "…wow…" he whispered weakly. "I mean, uh…we should get back to the others." He said.

Hideko smiled at him. Yami tried to stand but fell to his knees crying out in pain. "Yami?" Hideko asked running over to him. "My arm…." Yami moaned. "It's dislocated…"

Hideko went over and carefully examined his arm. "Yami, I need you to try and be calm for me, okay?" she said.

"What are you going to do?" Yami asked with worry. "Just trust me," Hideko said. Yami nodded worriedly. Hideko held his arm tightly and her other hand on his shoulder. She pulled his arm hard hearing a loud crack in his shoulder. Yami cried out in pain a little. His arm then felt a little better moving it slightly. "Thanks," he smiled.

Hideko smiled and took his hand and they walked out of the temple unaware that Alex was watching them from afar, an evil glint in his eye.

Chapter8 is comin! oh and I give allll the credit to my good friend Exodia!


	8. A Savior is Born

Chapter 8:

A Savior is born

Note: The song Yami sings to his child is one I made up. Enjoy!

"Is he okay?" Yugi asked as Hideko walked out of the temple placing Yami against a tree trunk. "He should be. His arm was dislocated," Hideko replied.

That night, everyone fell asleep, Hideko lying on Yami's shoulder, his hand on her full term growing stomach. Suddenly, Hideko started to moan almost curling into a ball. "Hideko?" Yami asked groggily rubbing his eyes. Hideko just moaned arching her back. "Yami…I think the baby's…coming…" she moaned.

"What!" Yami cried sitting up and also awakening the others. Yugi walked over to Hideko and knelt beside her. "Easy, Hidi," he soothed. Yami crawled over kneeling in front of her and spread her legs. Hideko just arched her back giving out a scream in pain.

"Easy, Hideko," Yami soothed. "Just push when you feel the need to."

Hideko took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She tossed her head back breathing heavily. "Come on, Hideko, I know you can do this!" Joey cried. Hideko grabbed the boy's hands and pushed again letting out a scream.

Yami caught the child in his arms. "Hideko…" he said with a smile holding up the squirming and crying child. "It's a boy."

Hideko breathed heavily smiling. "My baby…" she moaned letting Yami hand her the crying boy. "Oh…he's precious," she said weakly ticking the baby's nose. "He's beautiful," Yami said wiping away a tear. The child had huge purple eyes like his father and his hair color was similar to Hideko's, but the style was like Yami's hair, but the bangs were brown and the rest of it was a combination of black and red.

"What shall we name him?" Hideko asked.

Yami thought for a moment. He smiled staring at the boy. "Tokoro Suichi Mutoh," he said. Hideko smiled. "Perfect," she said slowly rocking little Tokoro. "Hey there, little guy," Yugi smiled. Tokoro cooed at his father smiling with his gummy mouth. Yami chuckled and took the child in his arms. "Hi, Tokoro," he smiled looking down at him.

The boy copied his expression with a gummy smile. Yami chuckled. "He's precious," he said. Hideko smiled. Suddenly, Tokoro began to whimper, tears falling from his purple priceless orbs. "What's wrong, young one?" Yami asked rocking him slowly. The child began to wail rubbing his eyes. "Sshh…hush, little one," Yami soothed. He smiled as he sat against a tree rocking his son slowly. "Hush now, my prince of light, never leave my sight," he sang softly rocking the child. The boy's cries became softer turning into little wines and whimpers.

"May Ra guide you with his light, and free you from the darkness of night," Yami continued wiping away his son's tears. "Sleep tight, my child, sleep tight, my prince, may Ra watch over you with his grace."

Tokoro's eyes began to droop and he let out a soft yawn before closing them and falling asleep clinging to his new father. Yami smiled as he kissed his new son on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my prince of light," he whispered. Hideko smiled as she watched her son sleep.

"Come on, we should get moving," Yami said taking off his jacket and wrapping his son in it and standing up. The others nodded and they went off again. "Everyone stay together. If you lose anyone, fire your monster in the sky like a beacon and we'll follow it.," Yami said as he and Hideko walked into the forest.

Yami smiled as his now fully awake son and tickled his nose. Hideko smiled at the two. "Like father like son, I see?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yes," Yami smiled as his son giggled in his arms. He glanced over at her seeing the armor on her. "Where'd you get that?" he asked. Hideko glanced at her armor. "When I saved you I merged with two monsters and after that creature was destroyed, I got this armor," she explained.

"I see…" Yami said sadly. "What's wrong?" Hideko asked. Yami sighed again. "Toki's birth…it reminded me of when I was born…" he whispered. Hideko looked at him again raising a brow. "I thought you didn't remember your past," she said.

"I don't…" Yami whispered. "But…when he was born…I sensed something…and I felt like my body was being pulled…I closed my eyes and I saw a woman laying on her back. She looked as though she was in agonizing pain. Then I saw a man hovering over her and pulling something out of her stomach…like…a child…."

"Who was the baby?" Hideko asked as they walked.

"…me."

Hideko gasped in shock. "You must've remembered the day you were born…"

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out soon enough," Yami said. Suddenly, the forest became quiet. "Hideko?" Yami called holding his son close. There was no answer. "Hideko?" Yami called again.

Suddenly he heard a shriek. "Hideko!" he cried running to find her with Tokoro in his arms. He suddenly stopped seeing something on the ground. He knelt down and it was the necklace she had worn on their first date. "No…" he whispered falling to his knees.

Then he heard a crow of a bird. He looked up seeing a large bird in the sky and holding something in its talons. "No! Hideko!" he cried running after her. As he ran he loaded his capsule and fired it towards the creature. "Magician of Black Chaos! Save her!" he cried.

The monster fired a blast towards the bird, but it dodged the attack. Hideko slowly woke up finding her self in the grip of the beast. She struggled in the beasts grip but saw Yami on the ground trying to catch up with her. "Yami! Be careful!" she cried.

Yami stopped in his tracks and growled. "Magician of Black Chaos, merge together!" he cried. His monster merged with him and Yami flew towards it. "A Whiptail Crow!" he cried. He gave the creature his familiar smirk. "See how you like this! Chaos Scepter Blast!" he cried firing his attack on the creature. As the attack hit Hideko was falling from the creature's grasp.

"Hideko!" Yami cried flying to her. Suddenly another bird-like creature swooped in and grabbed her with its mouth. "Oh no…That's a Sphinx Teleia!" Yami cried gaining up on the creature. The griffon-like beast touched down, the girl still in its mouth who was unconscious and ran into the forest.

"Where do you think you're going!" Yami cried firing another attack on the creature.

Teleia ran to a figure setting the young on the ground. "Excellent work, Teleia," the voice smirked petting the creature. Yami saw the commotion and flew down to the group. "Put her down, Alex!" he cried aiming his capsule at him.

"How far will you go to save her? How far, Pharaoh!" Alex cried. Yami's eyes were now boiled with rage but lowered his capsule shooter. Setting his son on the ground, who began to wail. Yami got down on his knees. "Please…I beg of you, Alex…let her go…please…" he said with tears in his eyes. "I'll do anything…"

Alex looked down him the darkness starting to lift from him. _Maybe I should…_ Suddenly his eyes grew wide with fear as the darkness returned. "I think not, Pharaoh!" he cried. "In fact…" he picked up Hideko and Teleia grabbed her with its mouth. "I think I'll let me kitty play with her!"

Hideko slowly opened her eyes. "Huh..? Wha…?" she whispered seeing herself being lifted from the ground. "Yami..? Where's Yami…?" she whispered.

Yami looked up seeing the creature fly away. "No! Hideko!" he cried trying to follow her. "Not so fast!" Alex cried creating a shield above Yami making it impossible for him to catch up to her. "We have a battle to finish!" he cried as he too was trapped in the shield. He jumped down from the ledge doing a summersault and landed on his feet. He loaded his capsule and aimed it at Yami. "Shall we begin, almighty Pharaoh?" he asked firing his capsule. "Seven Armed Fiend, return and destroy!" he cried.

"What? But Hideko killed it!" Yami cried.

"Not for long! That weakling thought she killed it last time, but now…he's invincible!" Alex cried. "Now watch this! Seven Armed Fiend, merge with your master!"

The monster spirit merged with Alex's body. "Now you face…Asura Priest!" he cried. His body now had six arms and was wearing Greek clothing. "Now I'll attack with Seven Arm Slash!"

In one of his hands appeared a sword and started slashing away at Yami. "Now, another powerful, yet useful attack," Alex grinned. He then started fusing his attacks all into one.

"What!" Yami cried.

"CHAOS LEECH!" Alex shouted. He grabbed Yami by the shoulders and Yami's body began to turn red as his power was being sucked away. Little by little he began to give in. "No…! I can't give up…!" Yami cried. After Alex let go, Yami fell weakly to the ground. "Already I lost all my power…" he moaned. "Now…my darkness grows!" Alex yelled as he grew in size. "Now watch this!" he cried as the three arms merged into one arm on both sides and then grew a tail. "Now die by the hands of my beast!" Alex shouted.

"No…" Yami moaned.

Not far from the forest, Hideko was lying on a pile of grass with the Sphinx Teleia watching over her. She slowly began to stir and open her eyes. "Yami…?" she whispered. "Tokoro?"

She looked up seeing a huge dome like object a few miles ahead. She slowly got up, but as she did, Teleia growled at her. Hideko ignored her and walked on. She approached the dome sees her boyfriend on the ground weak and her son crying. "Tokoro!" Hideko cried. Before she could find a way in Teleia grabbed her with its mouth and carried her off. Hideko grabbed onto a tree branch with both hands and Teleia staring flying around in circles. After a while, Hideko passed out. The monster dropped her and her leg landed on a rock bruising it. She looked down to see what hit her leg. The rock below her began to crack. It broke into pieces and reviled itself. Hideko looked up at the monster as Teleia came at her. The monster blocked the attack with its staff. Hideko opened an eye as she heard the monster's cry.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

Everything went all negative and Teleia backed off. "Ultimate attack!" the creature cried. "Chaos Blast!" she cried putting her hand in front of Teleia and a huge blast shot out and disintegrated the creature. Hideko smiled weakly. "Harsh," she said. The creature smiled and held out a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks, Dark Magician Girl," Hideko smiled. "Thank me later," the mage said. "We have to rescue your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Hideko smiled. "He's my fiancé."

"Whatever, we have to save him or you don't have a fiancé to marry," the mage smiled. Hideko nodded as she followed Dark Magician Girl's side and flew off to find Yami.

Back in the dome, Yami was on the ground very weak. "I can't give up…I have to save Hideko…" he moaned. He stood up and loaded his capsule. "Fire capsule!" He cried launching it. "Come forth, Black Luster Solider!"

The monster appeared like a knight ready for battle. "I'm…too weak…to merge…with Black Luster…" he moaned. "I guess I'll have to let you attack by yourself…Attack now! Chaos Blade!"

The monster attacked and slashed the monster's tail. "Ha! Nice try!" Alex cried. "You didn't think my tail was just a shell did you?"

The tail wrapped around the neck of Yami's monster's neck and sent electrical bursts throughout its body. "Black Luster, no!" Yami cried. He suddenly felt himself being lifted from the air and being zapped. "Aaah!" Yami screamed. As his monster fell to the ground, Yami did as well. Alex chuckled as seven copies of himself appeared.

One of the clones came up behind Yami and started choking him form behind. "You damn bastard!" Yami chocked with a snarl.

"Yami!" A voice called. The one Pharaoh looked from the corner of his eyes. "Hideko…" he whispered. "Don't…save…me…" he suddenly lost air and passed out.

"No!" Hideko cried. "Dark Magician Girl! Bring me down to him!"

The mage dropped Hideko and destroyed three of the clones. She swooped down and grabbed Hideko before she fell. She landed on the ground. "Dark Magician Girl, shatter that shield!" Hideko cried.

"Right! Dark Magic!"

The dome before them shattered like glass. "Damn!" Alex cried as he dropped the weak pharaoh the ground. Hideko loaded her other capsule. "Valkyria! Protect Tokoro!" she cried. The other mage grabbed the child and created a bubble like shield around the crying child.

"Yami! Hang on!" Hideko cried as she rushed to his side. "Not so fast, my dear!" Alex cried as one of his clones picked her up. "Ahh!" she cried as she was lifted up.

"Mistress!" Dark Magician Girl cried as she attacked and killed another clone. "Yami!" Hideko cried. "Help me!"

Yami slowly stirred and opened his eyes. "H-Hideko…?" he moaned. He slowly sat up and saw her monster protecting his son. "Tokoro…thank the gods you're safe…" he smiled weakly.

"Yami…" Hideko whispered before she passed out in the creature's hand. "NO!" Yami cried.

I'm workin on Chappy 9 now. If any of you guys have any ideas let me know!


	9. Freedom!

Chapter 9:

Freedom!

The monster dropped the girl to the ground. Yami growled as his body became a red aura. "Leave her alone …" he growled as he stood up.

"Ha! You think you can defeat me!"

"I did once…I can do it again!" Yami cried as five beams of light came towards him and his body was pure white. Not far from the temple, the others spotted the light from the forest.

"What was that!" Yugi cried seeing the forest light up. "Let's go check it out!" Joey cried as the gang ran off to find out.

Yami's body continued to glow and his eyes were a piercing yellow and were demon- like. The glow died down as his body became the armor of the four dragons he once fused with. "This ends now!" Yami cried as he few towards Alex. "Dragon Force attack!" he cried. Alex smirked and grabbed Yami's armor. "Have you forgotten my leech power?" he grinned. "I can take away your power anytime I wish!"

Yami could now feel his power drain from his armor. "Face it, you're through-Ah!" he cried as he was attacked by a red fireball. "Who dares?" he snarled.

"Don't worry, pal!" Joey cried. "The Calvary's here to save the day!"

Alex growled still holding Yami. "If you want him, come and claim him!" he cried. "Alright, but you asked for it!" Joey cried. "Red Eyes, fry him!"

"Shield of Unison!" Alex cried. A large ball enveloped him and Yami creating a shield and the attack bounced off and hit a wall. "Oh man…this is gonna be harder than I thought…" Joey said. "Wait a sec…I'm smart here! Red Eyes, let's do a sneak attack!"

"You think you can defeat me?" Alex cried still absorbing Yami's energy.

"Nah, I think I can stop you from hurting my friend!" Joey cried. "Red Eyes, attack! Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red Eyes fired a bunch of fireballs on the shield and they bounced off like meteors on a rubber ball. "Rapid Fire Flame Strike!" Joey cried. The balls kept bouncing off the shield. "What will this prove?" Alex sneered.

"A lot! Baby Dragon, go! Flaming Fireball!" Joey cried. His monster fired a ball of flames behind Alex. "Aaah!" Alex cried as he dropped Yami to the ground.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi cried rushing to his side. "Pharaoh, you okay?"

Yami didn't move. Alex smirked and unsheathed his sword. "You will not make a fool out of Alexander the Great!" he cried slashing the monster's neck. The monster roared in pain and fell to the ground. "No! Red Eyes!" Joey cried.

Yami slowly stirred and opened his eyes. "…Joey…?" he whispered. Suddenly a dark capsule appeared in front of Joey. "Whoa…" he said in awe. "This could work! Load Capsule! Go! Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" he cried. A huge metal dragon arose to the field roaring in anger.

"Show 'em what you got, pal!" Joey cried. The monster fired a bright light towards Alex. "Fire can always conquer metal!" Alex cried. He fired a ball of fire towards the dragon and it melted to the ground and exploded.

"No…Red Eyes…" Joey whispered. "Hm. That's a little gruesome," Alex smirked.

Joey just growled and his body became a red aura surrounded him. "You'll pay for what you've done to my best friend!"

His body started to change, more like merge with his monster. His back had grown the wings of the red eyes as well as the tail. He also held an axe which also became a sword. "Now…you'll die!" he cried.

"Joey! No!" Yami cried weakly. "Now you keep it down…while I take care of this asshole!" Joey yelled as he swung his axe at Alex. "You fool!" he cried grabbing a knife. "The Pharaoh shall see his son in hell!" he cried about to stab Tokoro.

"Tokoro! No!" Yami cried. Just as Alex was close enough to stab him, the boy wasn't there. "What? Where is he!" he shouted.

"Tokoro?" Yami called looking around. "Yams…look," Joey said pointing up to the ceiling of the temple. Yami looked up seeing the boy in a pink bubble giggling.

"What in the gods?" Alex cried. The baby began to glow in a golden light and his body began to change. The light died out and in the boy's place was an older man in like his teens with the same hair color as the child but had large white angel wings and wore a toga-like clothing. "Leave my mother and father alone," he growled.

Yami's eyes widened. "Wait a second…that's Shining Angel!" he cried.

"No matter! I shall deal with you myself!" Alex cried going to attack him. The angel took out his bow and arrow and aimed it at the attacker. "Holy Strike!" he cried releasing the arrow and it hit Alex's heart.

"Farewell, unholy one!" the angel shouted. The creature's body began to glow and a bright light enveloped him. When the light died out, nothing was left but his capsule shooter and the arrow on the ground. The angel closed his eyes and turned back into the baby Tokoro in its place. He started to fall landing in his father's arms with a squeal and a giggled. "Oh Tokoro! Thank you!" Yami cried hugging him tightly.

"Dada!" the boy giggled. Yami's eyes widened. "…you…you called me 'dada?'" he asked. The boy cooed in reply. Yami just smiled. "I'm proud of you, my boy," he smiled.

Hideko moaned softly struggling to get up. "Hideko! Are you okay?" Yami cried rushing over to her.

"I…I think so…" Hideko moaned rubbing her head. She looked up seeing her son in his arms. "Tokoro!" she cried. "You're safe!"

"He saved us," Yami smiled.

"He did?" Hideko asked. "Yeah," Yami smiled.

Hideko chuckled and tickled the boy's nose. "You alright, Yams?" Joey asked as he defused with Red Eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," Yami said. Then a portal opened up beside the group. "Well, looks like we're going home…again," Yugi said.

Yami nodded holding his son close as the group walked through the portal to their way home.

yay! hopefully chap 10 will be up! what will happen next?


	10. The Miracle Boy

Chapter 10:

The Miracle Boy

Yami and Hideko exited the portal with him holding Tokoro and ended up in another forest. "Now where are we?" Yami asked. He held his son close feeling the wind in his hair. His son was sleeping on his shoulder sucking his thumb.

_Father, I must warn you, _a voice said from the boy's mind. Yami jumped as he saw an image of the Shining Angel beside the boy. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

_Alexander may be gone for now, but he'll be back, _the Angel said. "I hope you're wrong," Yami said. He looked around only seeing his girlfriend beside him. "Where's Joey and Yugi?" he asked.

"They were right behind us not long ago," Hideko said.

They went down into the forest trying to find their friends. Later, they split up with Tokoro in Yami's arms. "Yami!" a voice called. Yami turned seeing Yugi run to him. "Yugi! Where were you?" Yami asked.

"Waiting for you!" Yugi said. "Where's Hideko?"

"She's looking for Joey," Yami said. "Come on! I know where he is," Yugi said running off. Yami followed unaware of the smirk on Yugi's face.

They ran to a lake very far from the forest. "Yugi…are you sure Joey's here?" Yami asked. "Of course!" Yugi smiled.

Yami got closer to the lake. "Well, where is he?"

"Right here!" Yugi cried shoving his friend in the water. Yami yelped as he fell in the water with the boy in his arms. He started to drift underwater unaware that he had let his son go and drift as well. The boy glowed and turned into the Shining Angel and he took his father in his arms and flew to the surface, his wings glowing in the sun.

"What!" Yugi shouted. "How dare you, Yugi!" the Angel cried. "You tried to hurt my father!"

The Angel set the older man down and placed a hand over his chest. "Rest now, father," he whispered. "You forget, foolish one, about your dear mother!" Yugi smirked.

"What?"

Then Joey came out holding a squirming Hideko. "Let me go!"

"Mother!" The Angel cried.

"Come with us, boy," Yugi smirked. "Our master is waiting."

"Never!" The Angel cried aiming his arrow at Yugi. "Let my mother go!"

"So be it…" Yugi smirked winking at something nearby. A monster that looked like and elf jumped out from the bushes ready to strike Hideko or the Angel at any time. "Celtic Guardian!" the Angel cried.

"Join us, or die by his blade!" Yugi shouted. "Never!" The Angel cried aiming his arrow on the monster. "Holy Strike!" he cried firing the arrow at the elf monster, but the guardian deflected it with his sword.

"No way!" Angel cried. "You see, fool, our monsters can't be destroyed by your powers!" Yugi laughed.

"No!"

"Joey, if you will?" Yugi smiled.

"My pleasure! Red Eyes! Fry him!" Joey cried still holding Hideko.

The dragon flew in the air and fired a ball of fire towards him.

"Tokoro!" Hideko cried.

Suddenly someone stood in front of him taking the hit. "What!" Angel cried. "Black Luster Solider!"

The monster used its shield to block the attack. "Leave my son alone!" a voice called.

"Father!" Angel cried. "Yami!" Hideko cried trying to get out of Joey's grip.

"You wouldn't let me out of the party, would you?" Yami smirked.

"Very well then, Pharaoh! Prepare for certain death!" Yugi snarled.

(had to end at a cliffy! Hehe, sorry its short, but read and review!)


End file.
